Systems for electronic marketing of goods and services via public access networks have utilized paid search advertising using a vendors' website. However, these methods do not provide for an interactive marketing capability, usually because the user is not motivated to participate in surveys and is unlikely to return to a website on a periodic basis.
Techniques commonly referred to as business intelligence (BI) relate to tools used to report and analyze information relating to financial marketing sales. These tools utilize multidimensional database search and analyzes methods. Systems that involve periodic networked communications include electronic bill paying systems and other types of financial transactions that are recorded in electronic databases.
There is consequently a need for further improvement in systems and methods for conducting marketing operations in combination with electronic transactions and records.